Para Masashi Kishimoto!
by Elle Phantomhive
Summary: Eii...que sucede cuando los personajes de Naruto se molestan y LE ESCRIBEN A SU CREADOR reclamandole lo que no les gusta de su personaje! Bueno unas cartas muy comicas espero me dejen Review..!
1. De: Naruto Uzumaki

**Eii holap..akii bueno estaba leyendo una revista ii llegue a una pagina que decia para mi autor...de ranma jajja era un carta de el para si creadora y pues tuve la idea de hacerle igual con Naruto...jejeje bueno me parecio una idea graciosa :) **

**Espero les guste...empezemos con el protagonista!**

**

* * *

**

* * *

De: Maruto Uzumaki

Para: Masashi Kishimoto

Hola..mi queridisimo Masashi ((tono sarcastico)) Siempre me eh preguntado que pasaba por tu cabesita cuando me pusiste un zorro de 9 colas en mi cuerpo…osea andabas happy ese dia,vdd? Bueno…supongo que asi era…pero lo que mas me da cosa es por que me pusiste como un niñito marginado..osea no te bastaba que no tuviera padres, que tuviera un demonio en mi interior osea le sumaste que nadie me pelaba…ni siquiera una nova…y todavía tuviste el descaro de ponerme apellido…como carajo tengo apellido si niquiera se quienes son mis padres!! O.O,

Otra cosillas..acaso sabes que … SOY ALERGICO AL RAMEN Y TE LO DIJE EL DIA QUE ME DIBUJASTE… y que hiciste…me pusiste komo un fanatico del ramen…a la hora de grabar cuando como…dijo trago porque haces que me lo coma super rapido ii como niño hambriento siempre salgo corriendo al wuakarearme en el baño…luego decien que soy Bulimico…

Y porque carajo me dibujaste con esa horrible ropa anaranjada..no habia otro color? Esta horrible! Que horror…ya almenos en el shippuuden me pusiste guapo..gracias((tono super sarcastico))

Y ya decidete me gusta Hinata o no? Me gusta Sakura o no?? Osea y que onda con el beso que me obligaste a darle a sasuke! Puaj…todavía me vomito de ese dia…y aparte algunos en la aldea me dicen GAY o luego un tipo se me declaro y todo por tu culpa…

Y por ultimo quitame esa estupida frase… DE VERAS..osea luego ni hay sentido por ejemplo…Ire al baño…Deveras…tire la leche…deveras hahahah odio esa frase..ni que me pagaras tan bien para hacer todo lo ke me ordenas!

Pd:¿Por qué me pusiste un maestroQue siempre llega tarde?

Bueno gracias por escucharme

Y espero los cambios,eh!

Atte: Naruto

* * *

**Bueno espero haya sido de su agrado..pronto pondre al segundop! jejeje dijanme quiere quiere que sea! asi que porfa dejenme review! nOn**


	2. De: Sakura Haruno

**Hola...ey...aqui la segunda parte de estas pequeñas cartas de los personajes de Naruto..! ejejeje espero les guste y muchas gracias a aquellos que me dejan reviews y me aconsejan de mis errores... MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS...espero ya no cometerlos! y tambien espero que le guste esta carta**

* * *

Para: Masashi Kishimoto

Buenos dia señor Masashi…como esta…bueno solo queria decirle que porque me puso cabello de color Rosa? Osea Dios nadie tiene el cabello mas raro que yo! Todas las demas niñas siempre me molestan de que si es "natural" obio lo es!...no me voy a estar pintando el pelo de rosa! Porque no me lo puso de color normal…no se rubio como la Inocerda! Y haber dejame retomar a Ino osea me odio mutuamente con ella porque? Asi por un niño llamado sasuke…que la verdad ni me gusta! no puedo creer que 2 niñas que, pudiendo seamos amigas nos estemos peleando por un chamaco que ni nos pela!

Y quiero felicitarlo al menos en el shippuuden hago algo bueno y me pone como ninja medico …dijo que en en la anterior temporada me ponia ya casi como niña de ratraso mental y siempre era yo la debil la que siempre lloraba la que _NO HACIA NADA BUENO SOLO ESTORBAR!_ Debo de agradecer que me puso una maestra fuerte la gran sannin y hokage TSUNADE!

Y lo ultimo que le quiero reclamar fue la horrible escena cuando sasuke dejo la aldea para irse con orochimaru…y la idiota de mi…lo fue a buscar para que se quedara …sabe le dire una cosa, en esa escena sasuke me dice **GRACIAS** y me golpea la espalda…bueno dejeme comentarle que…parece otra cosa horrible parace obceno y muchos de las fans me odian..ademas que descaro de dejarme en una banca del parque parece como si me hubiese violado! Hahah horrible esa escena!

Bueno gracias por leer esta pequeña carta y espero que en el futuro me ponga como una mujer fuerte y no debil…porque sabe…las mujeres somos fuertes no somos aquellas debiles amas de casa..NO…nosotras tambien podemos pelar! _Chaaaa_

Atte: Sakura Haruno

* * *

**Ey..espero se hayan dibertidop! y pues dudas, sugerencias o comentarios buenos o malos dejadmelos en los reviews! Chau**


	3. De: Sasuke Uchiha

**Eii este s mi 3ra carta jeje espero les sea de su agradop...**

* * *

De: Sasuke Uchiha

Para: Masashi Kishimoto

Hola…solo dejeme decirle una cosita…no tengo padres porque? Asi porque tengo un estupido hermano mayor que decidio matar a todo nuestro clan para que? No me acuerdo..ahh!! si… ya me acorde **PARA VER SI ERA CAPAZ DE HACERLO**…y porque me dejo vivo a mi? Primero Itachi era mi idolo y lo queria superar y después ¡bang! mata a toma mi familia que clase de hermano es ese? A parte era el preferido de mama y papa siempre me sentia rechazado…Fui un niño solitario desde chiquito sentia la ira y sed de venganza…es mucho pedir ser como un niño normal..que tiene a sus padres y un hermano…pero **NO** tenias que hacer de mi vida un infierno…ademas soy parecido a itachi…traicione a mi aldea y me fui con los malos para obtener un mayor poder y me fui con un ex-integrante de akatsuki **OROCHIIMARU** soy casi identico a Itachi y me quejo de el…

Emm…cuando estamos en la segunda prueba del examen chunnin y llego "**tarde**" a mi encuentro ya que estaba con kakashi…aprendiendo el chidori…parece que mi cabello esta super hiper largo…me urgia un corte! Pero no preferiste seguir rodando!

Bueno pasando a otra cosa…puaj…parece que Orochimaru me gusta y que asco esta horrible…dijo porque no me pones con una chava guapa dijo yo tengo mucho pegue casi todas se mueren por mi…Y que hago me marcho con un raro _hombre-serpiente_…eso a algunos le dejas dudas de sexualidad como hombre! Ya almenos pongame con **Karin**…

Ahhh…y otra cosa antes de que se me olvide! Cuando me transforma al segundo nivel con el sello maldito de Orochimaru…Dios mio…ahí si parezco gay…osea parece que me puse labial se ve horrible! Aparte muchos me dicen que soy _Emo_…que demonios es eso? Hahahaha…me enoja muchisimo

Pd: Porque me creo mucho de mi poder…si casi siempre es naruto el que termina las misiones?

...Atte: Sasuke Uchiha

* * *

**Bueno espero les haya gustadop...jejeje chauu pronto subo el 4to!**

**intentare subir uno por dia **

**quiza mañana empieze con mis favoritos**

**los akatsukis!**


	4. De: Kakashi Hatake

**Bueno aquie les dejo la 4ta carta...ahora se trata del maestro de los 3 anteriores KAKASHI...espero les guste...y sorry dije que empezria con los akatsuki...pero bueno me salio la inspiracion de kakashi...sorry...pronto pondre akatsuki,ok? Bueno diviertanse con esta pequeña pero divertida carta!**

**

* * *

**

_Written by: Maaya-sama_

_

* * *

_

De: Hatake Kakashi

Para: Masashi Kishimoto

Ump…**PERDON POR LLEGAR TARDE ES QUE ME PERDI EN EL SENDERO DE LA VIDA…PERDON POR LLEGAR TARDE ES QUE SE ME APARECIO UN GATO NEGRO Y TU SABES TUVE QUE TOMAR EL CAMINO LARGO**…son las excusas mas idiotas que nunca eh escuchado en mi vida! Que nunca se te ocurrieron buenas excusas…de seguro de niño decias **MI PERRO SE COMIO MI TAREA**…de veras inventa algo que los demas lo puedan creer…

Haber que mas …Dios porque me tapas toda la cara que no sabes que la tengo hermosa…que parezco modelo…y tu me lo arruinas poniéndome un cubre bocas y mi banda ninja…sabes que por eso no eh conseguido novia…ya la necesito…mmm…porque no me pones con _Shizune_ me gusta mucho…pero **NO**… ya me imagino en la primera cita…**PERDON POR LLEGAR TARDE** y una excusa peor que estupida… de seguro me corta…

Oye que no tienes sentimientos?? No crees que deberia estar orgulloso de mi padre por haber preferido ir a salvar a sus amigos en lugar de continuar la mision pero **NO** me deshonrro de el…la verdad dberia verlo como un heroe…que clase de hijo soy?

Y otra cosa porque me haces leer ese estupido libro que escribe el porno de _Jiraiya_…ya muchos me dicen que soy igual o peor que el…y la verdad ni me gusta leer ese horrible libro…

Ahhh…y por cierto ya antes de irme…no se pero …deveria de estarle muy agradecido a _Obito_ por haberme dado su Sharingan y no ocultarlo con mi banda ninja…y aparte era muy creido de chico y rechazaba mucho a _Obito_ no entiendo porque me habra querido dar su Sharingan a un mal amigo como yo…y aparte después de que me dio su _Sharingan_ me copie de muchas cosas de el como siempre llegar tarde o estar en otra frecuencia no se…no soy original….hahaha

p.d: Los perros me asustan no sabias que de peque me ataco uno y les tengo pavor! Porque mi tecnica de invocación tenian que ser **PERROS** mami!

* * *

_Este..probando 1 2 3 me escuchan...bueno aqui les respondo a los que me han dejado review..!_

**AraUchiha**_: jejeje lo siento por poner a Karin jejeje pero bueno TwT solo se me ocurrio esa..._

**Hijirai:**_ Lo siento luego pondre a Akatsuki es que pues se me vino la inspiracion con kakashi...creeme que intentare poner uno por dia...pero ya vez que ahorita entrando a la escuela ser un problema que me presten la compu...pero si no me dejan los fines de semana subire 5 o 4 ok? ya muy pronto pondre a kisame o a deidara,okk?_

**Mikami-Mokoto**_: Gracias jejeje si me parecio una idea muy original,..y si intentare poner uno por dia pero como ya le dije a HIJIRAI ahora con la escuela quien sabes si mis papas me dejan tomar la compu...pero pues o si no los sabados y los domingos subo 4 o 5 cartas, ok?_

**Sucinata**_: Gracias! jejeje cuando no hay nada que hacer la creatividad sale a la luz xD_

**Sandra-Uchiha**_: Que bueno que te haya dado mucha risa..jejeje..saludos_

**Kaiserofdrakness**_: jejeje..si ya estoy haciendo el de Lee es el mas gracioso que creo que eh hecho...pronto lo subire..bay cdt y gracias por tus coments.._

**Sasusaku-NejiTenten**_: verdad que si parece que sasuke la viola! verdad!! bueno a mi me parecio eso...jejeje_

**Miyuky-san**_: Muchisimas gracias por las sugerencias y ten por seguro que las pondre!_

_Gracias a todos actualizare pronto_


	5. De: Sobaku no Gaara

**Ey...Hola...pues aqui les dejo a un personaje que me han pedidi mucho Gaara...jejejeje espero les guste...bueno tengo malas noticias ya casi entramos en la escuela y quiza no pueda subirles fics...pero les aseguro que el sabado me pongo a subir...ok? bueno espero me pongan reviews! el proximo sera ROCK LEE!**

**

* * *

**

_Written by: Maaya-sama_

* * *

De: sobaku no Gaara

Para: Masashi Kishimoto

Amor…porque no tengo amor? No lo merezco? Hahaha siempre estoy solo…y a las unicas personas que me quieren…las mato o me quieren matar…porque me hace eso? Que en su infancia lo trataban asi y se desquito conmigo? Hahaha quiero una novia y quiero que sea Matsuri…es la unica que me trata bien aparte de mis hermanos..y es muy bonita…asi que mas le vale que me ponga con ella!

Y ademas porque me delinea tanto los ojos y aparte NO TENGO CEJAS hahahahaha Dios cuando camino por mi aldea la mayoria de la gente me dicen emo Que demonios es EMO? Que alguien me explique! Ya no lo soporto

Y por que me tatue la palabra Amor en la frente se ve tan pero tan gay…y aparte me choca andar carcando esa cosa atras de mi espalda con arena y sangre ¿usted sabe que pesa? si me sale una hernia de viejo lo demandare!

En los examenes chunnins recibi muchisimas burlas cuando pelee con Lee… En cejudo contra el sin cejas…me enoje muchisimo! Todos me hacian burla

Y que hablar del bijuu con el que me cargo dijo me trajo muchos problemas en mi infancia..primeramente matando a mi madre…porque mi papa me metio ese bijuu que no me amaba?

Y porque siempre la hacia del malo…con eso de que mataba todos con mi arena porque no era bueno y en lugar de matar ayudaba a los demas como cuando ayude a Lee con este de Kimimaro…me senti tan bien ese dia…aun que me dieron una paliza.

Ahhhh…y gracias por matarme en el shippuuden…eso fue sarcasmo por si no sabe…osea me mato una hermafrodita…y todo por salvar a mi aldea esa bola de malagradecido que me odian y después para que para quitarme el bijuu…y todavía el desgraciado de Deidara se sento sobre mi cadáver…

Y porque mi villa me puso como kazekage por que me amaban o por que querian que los salvara a todos con mi gran poder o porque me tenian miedo hahahaha todos me utilizan!

Quiero a alguien que me ame… soy guapo y eso nadie lo puede negar…entonces porque no consigo novia! Quiero una novia y si no voy a llorar…quien se apunta para ser mi novia?

Gracias por hacerme kazekage asi tengo mas trabajo…sarcasmo..ahh y una duda que siempre eh tenido…¿nunca en mi vida eh dormido? Digo por que o sino mi bijuu se apoderaba de mi…

Atte: Sobaku no Gaar

kazekage de pais del viento

* * *

**Bueno espero les haya gustado y como dije..el proximo es ROCK LEE**

**chauu**


	6. De: Rock Lee

**Ahahaha se cancelaron la clases en mi estado por el huracan Dean ...parece que viene fuerte...cortaran la energia en la noche..mamii...tengo miedo :S...si ya no subo fics es 1.- me mori o 2.- no hay energia xD..bueno aqui les dejo la carta que todos me pedian la de Lee y porfis perdonen mi mala ortografia...**

**

* * *

**

* * *

Que súper carta OO!-. Un cartero saca una gran carta color verde del buzón

De: Rock Lee

Para: Masashi Kishimoto

Buenas tardes señor Masashi…le mencionare las cosas que odio de mi personaje espero lea hasta el ultimo y cambie algunos de las cosas…

¡por que **TENGO ESTAS CEJOTAS** están horribles que no conozco la depilación!?

Estas horribles mallas de color verde... ¿porque las uso? Parezco gay además se me ven horribles y son incomodas siempre dicen ahh estas mallas son muy cómodas pero que cree **NO SON NADA COMODAS**…con esas horribles mallas sudo horrores

Y que no me puede hacer otro corte de pelo! Ese horrible y espantoso _corte de hongo_ me veo horrible...con razón no le gusto a nadie!

Usted me trata muy mal…sabe que cansa muchísimo hacer todas las cosas que usted me hace hacer…como el Loto primario o el remolino de konoha…duele mucho además por que soy ninja si ni siquiera tengo genjutsus o ninjutsus…solamente los taijutsus..soy debil..por que no fui como _neji _o _sasuke_?

Además a mí siempre me dejan todo muerto en las batallas...ejemplo: en los exámenes chunnins gaara casi me deja en coma…y en el bosque cuando pelee con los ninjas del sonido para proteger a sakura me dejaron peor…en la lucha contra kimimaro hubiera muerto si gaara no aparece…de veras ya máteme!

Aparte me pone a hacer cosas imposibles…ósea me pone a hacer 1000 sentadillas o 2000 lagartijas o luego esas pesas que tiro cuando estaba peleando con gaara en los exámenes chunnin….pesaban horrores…que cree que soy superman!?

¿Y por que me pone a un maestro rarito? Eh? No sé hubiera preferido a kakashi…pero con ese _maito-gay_ que creo que hasta me quería violar…hasta me daba miedo...y le copiaba todas sus mañas…era muy raro

Bueno con esto expreso mis molestias…y espero que cambien las cosas y si no es mucho pedir consígame una novia no?

Atte: Rock Lee

* * *

**Bueno espero les haya gustado y pue dudas sugerencias o comentarios en los reviews! jeje y recen por que el huracan Dean no nos mate **


	7. De: Hinata Hyuuga

**Mmm...zona de desastre esta mi isla por el huracan Dean.. :´( se va la luz...no hay agua hahaha horrible...pero bueno aqui les subo otra carta...ahora sera la de Hinata jejeje muy pedida..bueno..dejen reviews...si no subo otro es porque mori xD...jaja no se crean**

**

* * *

**

* * *

Para: Masashi Kishimoto

¿Acaso crees que soy tonta? Por que para tu información no soy nada temerosa…soy una mujer muy fuerte…para que tu me pongas como una niña boba..que siempre depende de los demas…se supone yo soy la principal heredera de mi familia..que es una de las mas fuertes en Konoha…los _Hyuuga_…no puede ser que me pongas como la tonta que siempre anda perdiendo contra los demas..o aquella que no expresa sus sentimientos.

Y porque me pusiste estos ojos tan horribles! Cuando era pequeña mis amigos se burlan de mi y me ponian absurdos apodos con OJOS DE CLORO y pues abiamente me sentia muy deprimida!

Oye…_se supone que la familia esta para apoyarse mutuamente_…pero ¿porque mi familia me odia?…Mi papa esta decepcionado de mi y no cree que pueda hacer nada…mi hermanita menor es mas fuerte que yo..me da pena hasta decirlo…mi primo me queria matar solo porque es de la familia secundaria ¿que clase de familia tengo?

Ahh…otra cosa porque ese horrible corte de pelo me hace ver todavía mas rara de lo ya soy…que bueno que el shippuden al menos me lo dejaste crecer…

Y hasta cuando le voy a decir a _Naruto_ lo que siento por el?? Ehh ya quiero que seamos novios y tu no me lo permites…haber hasta cuando me animo!

Y otra cosa mas antes de despedirme..porfa cambiame de ropa no? Esta horrible! No se una ropa mas mona como la de _Ino_ o como la de _Sakura_, porfis!

p.d: quitame esa maña de estar chocando mis dedos uno contra otro parezco niña con retraso mental

* * *

**Bueno aqui les dejo esta pequeña carta...y gracias por todos sus reviews :) dudas, comentarios o sigerencias en los reviews...gracias a sus sugerencias y como ven su las tomo en cuenta!! Gracias a todos chauu**


	8. De: Sasori no Akasuna

**Ump...lo siento por no subir una nueva carta...**

**bueno aqui esta el inicio de los Akatsuki**

**eso no quier decir que no valla en un futuro a poner a los demas **

**bueno empiezo con uno de mis favoritos Sasori**

* * *

De: Akasuna no Sasori

Para: Masashi Kishimoto

¿Por qué tengo que ser una marioneta humana? Yo quiero ser como cualquier otra persona normal…no quiero ser de plástico quiero mi cuerpo de carne y huesos. .aparte se escucha muy raro cuando digo que la única parte de verdad es mi corazón…Ósea que tu sabes…etto… mis _cositas_ son de plástico…la verdad no quiero saber…

Bueno gracias por que al menos me hiciste guapo…dejo tengo muchas admiradoras…no es por presumir…pero muchas se han alejado de mi cuando me pones con Deidara o peor aun cuando revelaste mi edad…por que la tenias que revelar…era un secreto es lo único bueno de ser marioneta…no envejeces…Puaj…entiende que no soy gay…y que no me gusta Deidara! Eh encontrado varias historias que hacen mis fans y me ponen a hacer cosas horribles con mi pupilo…NO SOY GAY

Que mala nieto soy después de que mis padres murieron mi abuela me crió y me enseño todo de las marionetas…para que luego…la quiera matar…que mal agradecido soy…y todavía no puedo creer que una niña y una vieja me ¡hayan matado!

Y¿¿ por que siempre estoy dentro de esa horrible marioneta?? Al menos me hubieras puesto en una mas atractiva, no?

p.d¿Por qué tengo las uñas de color verde,

si se supone son moradas?

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado! jejej**

**espero comenten dudas sugerencias o comentarios**

**chao**


	9. De: Itachi Uchiha

**Perrdon por no subiruna carta v.v pero no se que l;e pasa a mi compu que no sirve TT-TT pero bueno tome la de i pap -;- buemo pues aqui les dejo a otro miembro Akatsuki uno de mis favoritoos ITACHI ...gracias por los reviews**!!

* * *

_Written by Maaya-sama_

* * *

De: Itachi Uchiha

Para: Masashi Kishimoto

Mate a mi clan porque…a si para ver si era capaz de hacerlo…que ¿que demonios significa eso? No tengo papas solo por que quise saber si era capas de matarlos… ¿acaso soy un maldito psicópata mental o que? Oye…sabes que extrano mucho a mi papa y a mi mami…yo queria ser un anbu ser el orgullo de mi familia….pero no me tenia que poner como un loco psicopata…que injusto

Y porque tengo esas super feísimas ojera…soy muy joven para tener ojeras…y me quitan lindura de mi rostro…ya ni padre tenia esas enormes ojeras!!

Tengo a_ UN TIBURON_ como compañero de equipo…que es eso es horrible…y luego andan diciendo cosas horribles de que si somos pareja o no se cosas sin sentido…entiende que soy hombre y no se me gusta mucho esa tal _Shizune_ porque no la conviertes en akatsuki y me la pones de pareja,eh!

Ahh…y porque solo yo me canso de usar ell Mangekyo Sharingan,eh? Yo nunca eh visto que kakashi o mi estupido hermano menor se cansen no es justo!buno de lo unico que no me quejo son de mmis ojos rojos...me encantan...

Oye esa estupida frase que le dijo a mi hermano menor…es muy cansada decirlo y ni siquiera queda…me veo como idiota diciendo…ESTUPIDO HERMANO MENOR...SI QUIERAS MATARME, ODIAME, ABORRECHE Y VIVE AVERGONZADO HUYE Y HUYE Y AFERRATE A LA VIDA Y CUANDO TENGAS UNOS OJOS COMO LOS MIOS VEN A MI…osea ni me acuerdo bien de la estupida frase pero bueno dejame decirte que odio andarlo repitiendo como idiota…

_p_._d: Gracias por leer todas mis exigencias pero un ultimoo favor…por favor haz que mi cabello sea mas bonito que el de Deidara!_

* * *

**Gracias por leer esta pequena carta...sus sugerencias me encantan! y las tomo mucho en cuant asi que si alguien tiene una idia no dude en escribirmela en un review y yo enserio las tomare en cuenta...alguna duda o comentario son bien recibidos...chao**


	10. De: Deidara

**Eii…aquí subiendoles la decima carta ahora es de uno de los personajes que me han estado pidiendo muchisimo el queridismo Deidara espero les guste…y muchisimas gracias por todos sus reviews…sus sugerencias siempre las tomo en cuenta…bueno espero les guste!!**

**

* * *

**Written by Maaya-sama 

* * *

De: Deidara

Para: Masashi Kishimoto

"_The art is a bang_" y Itachi pensaba que su frase es estupida osea que es eso el arte es un bang me veo tan estupido diciendo eso…ya cambiale de frase no?

Ah! Siempre que voi caminando por la calle pasan hombres y me dicen " _mamacita_" o " preciosa" y sabes que todo es por tu culpa, porque me pusiste esa apariencia de mujer, eh? Se ve horrible que sea hombre y me pongas es coleta **SOY HOMBRE**

Un… Lider, espere ire al baño, un … sasori-sempai no se vaya a golpear con esa lampara, un … ah! Se acaba de morir mi gato, un! Dios porque después de lo que dijo tengo que decir UN me desespera! Un! Un! Un! Ha! Ya no mas

Y hablemos de esas bocas que tengo en las palmas de la mano…que demonios pensabas al dibujármelas ahí! Osea que no pensaste cuando voy al bano a hacer mis necesidades, tu sabes soy hombre y pues sabes que hacemos…bueno tu entiendes no, luego mis cuando tienen hambre mis manos dijo porque les da hambre o cuando se muerden los labios y me sangran o les sale fueguitos…es horrible,ah! O como cuando les empexaron a salir las muelas del juicio haha! Como dolia… ademas cual saludo a alguien mis manos muerden las manos de la otras personas y estas se molestan conmigo!

Y mi ojo derecho, donde esta eh? Porque tengo esa camara en mi ojo quiero mi ojo, lo quiero…parezco fenómeno con esa camara!

Bueno gracia por leer mi carta… quiero que las cosas cambien,eh!

p.d: No soy emo la gente lo dice por que segum

me pongo el pelo cubriendo mi ojo derecho

pero la verdad es por la razon de esconder esa fea camara

* * *

**Bueno espero les haya gustado nos vemos pronto espero me dejen reviews con sus comentarios dudas o sugerencias...a todas las tomo en cuenta**


	11. De: Orochimaru

**Eii hola aqui subiendole la onceva carta esta vez escrita por orochimaru...espero sea de su agrado (:**

**

* * *

**

* * *

De: Orochimaru

Para: Masahi Kishimoto

¿Por qué tengo el aspecto tan demacrado? Digo se que tengo mas de 50 años pero parezco un muerto viviente! Todo palido y delineado, y que es eso de que quiero tener el cuerpo de Itachi y por eso me uni a Akatsuki…y luego como no lo pude conseguirlo me separe de Akatsuki y me fui a buscar al hermanito de Itachi para robarle su cuerpo ¿no has pensado que me veo demasiadamenten gay mordiendo a mis subditos? Mordi a Tayuya, a anko, a kimimaro, a el gordo ese, al doble cabeza y por ultimo a Sasuke… me veo tan raro haciendo eso

Y luego como esta eso de que mi compañero es Kabuto, que me acompaña a todos lados, parece mi perro, ademas hubiese mas facil tomar el cuerpo de kabuto, dijo hasta me lo hubiera regalado…siempre tan bueno mi kabuto…dijo que rarito es kabutu,eh! No me gusta kabuto, No me gusta…lo juro

En ese episodio que muerdo a Sasuke… dios que raro me veia en forma de mujer…dijo me veia mas bonita, pero dios luego me quito la mascara…y tanrantatan aparezco yo…dijo almenos me hubieras puesto de hombre…o cuando mate a mi maestro y le enseñe mi tecnica prohibida, enserio parecia mujer…

Bueno me despido no sin mencionar que me gustaba tsunade...y por eso odio a Dan... me la quito y por eso me hize malo...bua

p.d: Mi cabello es mejor que el de deidara o el de itachi!

* * *

**Bueno aqui espero les haya gustado...dudas sugerencias y comentarios ya saben donde...me encanta que me dejen reviews**


	12. De: Zetsu

**Ey hola perdon por no subir la carta pero es que ): mucha tarea en la escuela y pues ya esta semana son exames T.T bueno pues aqui les dejo la carta de un personaje que me han pedido muchisimo Zetsu...espero les ghuste! (:**

* * *

written by: Maaya-sama

* * *

De: Zetsu

Para: Masashi Kishimoto

¿Soy una planta o un humano? Y que decir de mi doble personalidad… óigame siempre soy el centro de burlas a donde quiera que vaya…mira mama ¿que es eso una planta que camina? O ah! Dios ¿que es eso? Es un monstruo corre… siempre es lo mismo dia con día alguien se tiene que burlar de mi… que le hice para que me pusiera una planta carnívora en la cabeza!!

Y por que tengo de dos colores mi cuerpo? Es horrible! Una parte negra una parte blanca una parte buena una parte mala todo esta de 2 colores…mi pompas una es blanca y otra negra…no es justo

Y por que mi doble personalidad? Primero soy bueno y todo eso y de un momento para otro paff me sale lo carnivoro y quiero comer humanos…que pasa conmigo? Acaso tengo que ir a ver a un especialista? Necesito ayuda y urgente quiza sea bipolar

Y mi fotosintesis...NO ME DAN TIEMPO DE HACERLA...no sabe que se tarda mcho uno haciendola que no es comoustedes tragan...NO NOS TEMENOS QUE CONCENTRAR...y siempre quiero hacerla y me interrumpen..ah! me los comere la proxima ves que me interumpan!

p.d: Quiero mas bien excijo que me ponga mi invernadero en la cueva akatsuki…se lo llevo pidiendo meses

* * *

**Bueno espero le haya gustado ii dudas sugerencias o comentarios ya saben donde hasta la proxima!**


	13. De: Sai

**Bueno..bueno sorry por no haber subido cartas en un buen rato es Qe...la escuela esta de muerte... es horrible x..x bueno aQii les dejo una carta de mi lindo sai ya sale en el episodio 32 de la shippuuden hahaha tambien sale tobi hahahah mi episodio favoritho!! bueno chaoo...espero les guste...**

* * *

Written by: Maaya-sama

* * *

De: Sai

Para: Masashi Kishimoto

Buenas...señor Kishimoto ¿bueno me pregunto si sabes que..**LOS HOMBRES NO USAMOS OMBLIGERAS**...?! es horrible...sabes cuantas burlas me han hecho por usar ese tipo de ropa...sé que estoy muy guapo y que se me ve hermosa esa ombligera...pero por favor muchos hombres me dicen apodos muy feos...

Y disculpame pero llamar _belleza _a Ino...¿que estoy drogado? esa tipa esta horrible...la verdad

Y aparte...¿como esta eso de que no tengo emociones? siempre estoy con esa tobnta cara sin expresion...no sé no me gusta eso de no sentir...

Aveces me siento humillado...porque dicen que soy el sustituto de sasuke pero sabes yo soy mejor que el y creo que le gusto a muchas de las chicas...hasta creo que han hecho clubs de fans para mi gracias por hacerme tan hot!

Bueno me largo...pero sin antes mencionar quese ve muy gay que ande ahi pintando...

pd: Sakura, la frentuda... xD

* * *

**Bueno pues epero les haya gustado y espero subir pronto chaiitho...**


	14. De: Hidan

**Bueno pues ya prometí que actualizaria pronto y bueno pues aQii me tienen xD jaja ahora les dejare a uno de los personajes Qe me han pedido mucho...HIDAN...oigan siento mucho si mis cartas han bajado de calidad pero es que ya no tengo esa inspiracion que me daba en vacaciones y pensaba horas antes de escribir...ya no me queda tiempo u...u ahora lo escribo rapido...sumimasen...bueno aQii les dejo la carta...**

* * *

_Written by: Maaya-sama

* * *

Cerxa de unas rocas un papel esta casi enterrado ...pero se alcanzaba a ver... que era una carta..._

De: Hidan

Para: Masashi Kishimoto

Soy INMORTAL muakamuaka...jajaja Por Jashin-sama gracias por hacerme inmortal...soy genial soy genial y aparte soy guapo...todo mundo me lo dice ¡soy sexy! todas me quieren por Jashin sama estoy que ardo...

Oiga sabe una cosa de la que si me molestaba mucho pues es el de trabajar con una persona que le interesa sólo el dinero porque dijo _Kakuzu es una persona detestable _sólo piensa en su dinero es un vaka lo unico bueno es la destruccion! destrucion destrucion

Oiga fue mucho pedirte que me tiñera de otro color el pelo no se la verdad no me gustaba mmi color es que muchos decian que me habia copiado de kakashi o me decian que como soy inmortal tengo ese color de pelo y ¿sabes? eso me molestaba yo lo queiraque me lo pintaras de rubio o de negro creo que me hubiera quedado hermoso o sabes me lo hubieras pintado como Jared Leto el de 30 seconds to mars rojo de abajo y negro de arriba y asi hace juego con mi capa akatsuki kyyya! Y que decir de se collar que llevaba... me veiia tan fashion con él era genial...

Dejame decirte que el que me hayas puesto un tridente con tres filosas cuchillas queda muy bien a mi personaje...es que como soy inmortal muaka muaka... se me hace como si fuera no se el "vengador del mal" jaja como si fuera el fiel subdito de Jashin-sama y destruyera todo a mi paso...

Bueno ya me twngo que ir es que tengo ando ocupado... hasta luego!

p.d: La verdad...Odio ser inmortal!! es que antes era genial hasta que ese feo equipo #10 me encerro en esas piedras y no puedo salir que alguien me saque soy claustrofobico!! ahh!! le tengo miedo a la obscuridad Jashin-sama saqueme de aqui no puedo ver nada me muero de hambre no puedo respirar y no puedo morir porque soy inmortal AYUDAAAAA!

* * *

**Bueno espero les haya gustado la carta de HIdan desde su lecho de muerte xD**

**se me hizo gracioso escribir que primero era genial ii ahora esta asustado por la obscuridad xD**

**bueno saludos y chao**

para aquel que quiera mi correo darts315hot...


	15. De: Tobi

**_hehehe perdon por subir la carta super super tarde pero es Qe eh tenido muchisima tarea! hehehe bueno aQi les pondre una crata que me han pedido muchisimo!hehehe bueno espero les guste!_**

* * *

_Written by: Maaya-sama_

* * *

_Para: Masashi Kishimoto_

_De: Tobi_

Tobi es un buen chico...¡Que frase mas absurda! se supone soy uno de los akatsukis como para que todo el santo dia me ande comportando como un niño de kinder garden aparte parezco copion por que eso lo dijo primero mi maestro Zetsu

Y que decir de mi mascara me veo del asco, y no pudo haber sido de otro color almenos! no se negra morada roja! que se yo pero naranja! me hubieras puesto una mascara mas bonita pero bueno ya que

Y que decir sabes me molesta que me hayas puesto de sustituto de sasori-san, siempre recibo puras criticas en los fan fictions nunca me ponen como un superheroe si no como el que arruina todo o el idiota de akatsuki

Aparte andan unos rumores muy fuertes de mi que quisiera que ya revelaras al publico como si soy uchiha madara o si soy el lider de la organizacion akatsuki o si soy obito hehehe me saca de quisio que me pregunten tanto!

bueno me despido no sin antes decir que ya quiero aparecer mas en los capitulos!

* * *

_**Bueno bueno espero les haya gustado perdon por ser tan corta pero estoy adornando mi casa de navidad**_

_**hehehe**_

_**chaiiitho!**_


	16. De: Temari no Sobaku

**_Hola a todos bueno aquii les djo atra carta esta vez de Temari! bueno no los entretengo mas..._**

**_

* * *

_**

_Written by: Maaya-sama_

_

* * *

_

¡¡Un abanico gigante como arma!!, que le sucede amigo? es dificil ya de por si intentar salvar mi vida...ahora se imagina cargando semejante cosa ¿sabe usted cuanto pesa acaso? porque no lo carga usted.

Bueno aparte ya de cargar con mi hermano..se que es dificil convivir con un hermano,todos nos llevamos mal con ellos que si se comieron nuestra cena, que no sale del baño usted sabe eso...pero porque a mi me toco un hermano con un demonio dentro de el su caracter es lo peor del mundo...y mi otro hermano no lo soporto Kanguro siempre agarra mis maquillajes y se loes unta por toda su fea cara y quien es la que paga por el maquillaque?...pues yo!

Ahhh y otra cosa...mi ropa...toda parece ropa de put... se me ve todo! ahaha que horror! bueno luego acerpto que se ve un poco sexy y que le puedo llegar a gustar a varios ninjas y todo pero que fea ropa!

Gracias por leer mi pequeña carta espero me entienda.

pd: Me gusta mucho Shikamari pero pongale mas energia a Shikamaru!

* * *

**_Espero lo hayan disfrutado_**


	17. De: Kankuro no Sobaku

**Ahh milenos de no escribir...perdonenme de costumbre formatearon mi lap y se borro todo mi papa no hizo respaldo )): bueno aqui les escribo esta carta espero la disfruten...chao**

* * *

_Written byMaya-sama_

* * *

De:Kankuro no Sobaku

Para:Masashi Kishimoto

Sr.Kishimoto me presento antes usted para hacerle un par de reclamos,no quiero parecer fastidioso pero me podria usted porfavor decir porque me pone maquillaje en la cara y aparte morado ya almenos hubiera sido negro pero morado¿sabe cuantas burlas he recibido por parte tanto de mis hermanos como de los fans...acaso no pudo ponerme un maquillaje como el de Gaara, mi hermana luego me reclama que estoy mas pintado que ella...luego mis fans se burlan o hacen dibujos ridiculos de mi awww como me enoja aprte creo que me veo mejor sin el maquillaje¿no lo cree?

Por cierto esa ropa que llevo es mas que ridicula parezco un oso aparte me veo mas gordo creo que deberia diseñarme un tarje mas bonito como el de Sasuke Uchiha...a lo que me lleva no puede ser como baje de peso tan rapido en los primeros episodios estaba super gordo y de repente pafff me volvi flaco mucho me criticaron por eso

Y por ultimo señor Masashi me puede explicar le puedo temer a mi propio hermano menor...no lo comprendo...

. Muchas gracias por su atencion se despide Kankuro

* * *

_Bueno firmen dejen sus comentarios sus dudas etc((: & digan de que personaje les gustaria una carta o alguna idea para futuras cartas_


	18. De: Neji Hyuuga

_Ey hola pues aqui subiendo nuevo carta esta vez del preferido de los reviews NEJI espero les guste & lo disfruten (((:_

_

* * *

_

Written by:Maaya-sama

* * *

Para:Masashi Kishimoto

Soy Neji Hyuuga.Buenas tardes...vengo a escribir unos ciertos descontestos & para ser sincero sere breve...

a) No me gustan mis ojos parece de cloro

b)Parezco vieja con mi pelo largo(aunque me vea bien guapo)

c)Porque siendo tan guapo no tengo novia?

d)Esa ropa que uso esta muy fea necesito una como la de Sasuke

e)Esa bolsa que cargo en los Shippuuden me hacen ver mas gay,quitemela!

Esas son las cosas qque no me agradan espero las tome en cuenta

Se despide Neji...

* * *

_Bueno espero les haya gustado hehe recibi comentarios de este personaje & para que vean que si cumplo((: _

_pero pues fue muy breve ya que asi es la personalidad de neji_

_. nos vemos se despide su autora_

* * *


End file.
